The Tattered Flak Jacket
by H. Cow
Summary: It's her 18th birthday, and Sakura is determined to finally beat Kakashi in a spar. Oneshot Kakasaku, graphic lemon. New: Revised to flow better.


Guess who?! That's right, I'm back, and I come bearing Kakasaku. The plot bunny attacked me when I was trying to take a nap, and this story was born. I hope you enjoy it. For those of you who have been looking for my sequel to "Of Wolves and Ninjas", sorry, but it will take a while. I had a good idea that turned sour, and am currently trying to revise it. I promise, I'm still thinking about it!

Tell me what you think about this story, please.

Warning: Lemon. No more to say.

Disclaimer: Kakashi would be scarred for life if I owned Naruto.

Enjoy!

* * *

She was going to do it today. She knew it, and judging from the lack of cocky, bored comments coming from his mouth, he knew it too. She had been inching closer to her target everyday, and she knew it was her time. She was a jonin, finally equal to him in rank, and now that it was her 18th birthday, she was a legal adult, and an adult reeling to take him down. 

She had approached the training ground with grim confidence that afternoon. No childish taunts or complaints had been uttered, no words spoken other than a strong "Today's my day, Kakashi," as she tied her shoulder-length pink hair into a ponytail. He slid his bright orange book into his pocket, waiting.

Sakura left no room for him to mess up, and she had forbidden herself from making any mistakes of her own. Her muscles burned with exertion and her chakra supply was running low, but she wouldn't give up. She couldn't give up. Today was her day.

Two hours had passed since their spar commenced. Sweat drenched the back of her uniform, which was now beyond repair from all the holes and slices it had acquired. Her once high ponytail hung loose and jumbled at the base of her neck. Sakura's face donned a grim smirk from under her leafy cover; his condition was no better off than hers.

She had managed to wear him down to the point where she could land about as many hits as he could. Although doing so had required too much chakra to make them knockouts, it was still a significant accomplishment. His flak jacket was in tatters and had been promptly discarded when she managed to grab onto the collar. His reflexes had long since dulled, and she could tell that the sharingan was costing him a lot of chakra.

The young jonin rose from her resting crouch and tossed a handful of shuriken at his rain of kunai. Bracing herself, she spun to catch his kick from behind her and jumped to the ground again. Despite her unending confidence, her body needed to end this soon. With a pained gasp, she let her left knee buckle slightly upon landing. Ever on the lookout for new opportunities, Kakashi took his cue. As she knew he would.

The punch aimed for her exploded the puff of chakra around the replacement log; her last reserve finally empty. With a yell, she launched at him from behind. The kick she aimed connected with his gut and sent the copy-nin skidding on his back. Before he had time to recover, the young medic had pinned him with a kunai to his throat.

Relief surged through her exhausted body as she confirmed that this was not replacement.

"I win," she panted as her lungs worked overtime to take in much needed air. She collapsed, gasping, onto his chest.

Kakashi gave no response to her words. He couldn't. With his already heaving chest and the added weight of his former student restricting his breathing, he needed more air. Since it seemed rude, and because he simply didn't have the energy, he decided against shoving Sakura's weak and limp body off his frame. Instead, he chose a much simpler method of increasing his airflow. He reached to his face and pulled off his sweat-soaked mask.

Slowly, Sakura's consciousness came back. Judging by the sun, she had been lying there for a good half hour. Now that her breath had calmed and the searing pain in her legs and arms receded, a grin broadened across her face. She opened her eyes and lifted her head to proclaim her good news to the copy-nin. The words never left her mouth.

Kakashi's breath had finally evened out, but his mouth was still slightly open to smoothly inhale. His eyes were softly closed, the long, straight scar now fully I view as it ran over his eyelid and down the top of his cheek. Only now that his whole face was uncovered did she fully appreciate how fair-skinned he was. No other marks marred his features, and she traced his strong jaw, straight nose and soft-looking lips with her eyes. She nearly gasped when they twitched into a grin, showing the tips of straight white teeth with slightly accented canines. His eyelids opened a sliver as he looked up at her. The medic's breath hitched as he uttered a single soft laugh.

"You were right," he noted softly, "You managed that spar beautifully, Sakura."

With the dark clarity of his unmuffled voice, the thoughts in Sakura's head fluttered out of existence. She watched his lips form words, filling her ears with this newfound tone.

"Ne, Sakura, are you alright? Sakura?"

Her eyes glazed over as she leaned in and took them with her own.

He inhaled sharply, his eyes widening as he felt her soft lips against his neglected mouth. Slowly, they closed and he moved to respond to her delicate touch. How long had he been longing for her to think of him in this way? How long had he been coaxing her toward this moment?

It had started when Sasuke returned, the same emotionless form he had left her in. The difference was that this time she was weary. She was still attached to him, but only slightly surprised when it was Ino, not her, who coaxed him out of his shell. Hurt, yes, but not surprised. That day was when it really began; when she asked him to spar with her, dropping the honorific in her request. She had seen it as an outlet for pain and as a way to make up for time lost while chasing after him. He had seen her grow up and face the world, which caused a change in his perspective of her.

In the beginning they sparred once a week, then twice if she had the time and energy. They bumped into each other on a different day of the week and started the tradition of him visiting her on her lunch breaks and when her shifts at the hospital were done, with or without others tagging along.

Today had brought a change, and he had known it before she met him at the training ground. Eighteen. The word had danced around his head all day. He would tell her today. It was decided. For long months, he had kept an eye out for her, in a selfish way, true, but for this day. He grinned inwardly as he contemplated how this series of events had turned in his favor.

Still, he couldn't be rash about this. Not when he had been hoping for this for so long. He rolled to the side, gently holding her head, and braced himself so as not to lie too heavily on her.

Their long kiss ended and her eyes slowly opened, shocked with her actions, as well as his reactions.

"Sakura," he said, keeping his voice soft and gentle, "I need to know your intentions."

The beautiful jade eyes widened, uncertainty clear in their depths.

"There are only two directions this can travel in, Sakura. It can go forward or it can end. There's no in-between. It can't move into casual friendship again. I'm already too far in." He smiled softly down at her. "I want this to go forward, Sakura. I have for a long time, but you need to tell me yes or no."

"Kakashi…I…" She looked down, dazed.

He had to will himself to refrain from pulling her into his grasp, from begging her to let him be with her, from taking her with or without her consent.

"I… had no idea…" He raised an eyebrow despite himself.

"No idea?" he whispered slowly. In his own mind he had often chided himself for being so obvious. For glaring at any boy who got too close, for showing up 'out of the blue' when she was at the market or a festival, for being (mostly) on time, for Kami's sake! She hadn't seen it?

She laughed an honest and relieved laugh.

"To think that I put so much into trying to inch closer to you that I didn't notice you doing the same with me."

He must have looked surprised, because she laughed again and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"When Sasuke came back after he found out Itachi was already dead, he didn't know what to do. He had spent his entire life trying to avenge his family just to realize that Naruto and the two of us had killed him to avenge what he had done to Sasuke. He wasn't the only one who had lost their purpose. I spent most of my life going after Sasuke, just to have him come back on his own and fall in love with another girl.

"You told him that there is more than one thing to live for; that one purpose can be replaced with another. You taught me that I was more than the little girl who longed for someone who would never lover her back, Kakashi."

To say he was relieved was an understatement. The jonin looked down at her, grinning.

"So you became the one who longs for her former sensei instead."

Her temper came as she knocked him over so she was above him again.

"You jerk!" she growled as she tried to hit him in the stomach. He caught her hand, now fully recovered from the spar.

"Except it's a lot different this time," he added, suddenly serious. He caught her off guard and rolled them back over.

"How so?"

"Because you're a woman now, and you aren't the only one longing for something."

Her breath hitched as he lowered his head and brushed his uncovered lips along her ear and jaw.

"Now that I know which direction you want this to go in," he darkly whispered against her skin, "I need to know how fast." She gasped and a shiver ran up her spine when he gently bit her earlobe. "I don't kiss and tell, I do not go for one night of sin, and I will not force you into anything." With a smirk as she arched into his breath on her collar bone, he added, "Although I may strongly suggest something."

"Ka-kashi"

"I need a decision before I go any further, Sakura. How far?"

His mismatched eyes caught her jade ones as she spoke in a breathy voice.

"I think we'd better go to your apartment, Kakashi."

They arrived in his bedroom with a puff of chakra, his tongue already exploring her mouth.

Once he ungloved them, one of his hands tangled in her hair, undoing the tie, while the other reached to unzip her shirt. He gasped for air as she brought her hands under the thin folds of his shirt, brushing delicate fingers over sensitive skin. With a growl of frustration, he stripped her of her vest and shorts, taking a moment to appreciate her undergarments: a simple black bra and matching bikini panties, but his sight was interrupted with a sheet of black sliding over his eyes. He gripped the shirt and helped Sakura finish the job. Once that task had been completed, he resumed this job of tracing her earlobe with his tongue.

Tongue turned to teeth and a breathy moan as her hand gripped the front of his pants. He pulled back to watch her slide them to his ankles, kneeling as she went.

"Sakura," he moaned as she reached for his black boxers and pulled them down, inch by inch. His hard member fully exposed, it was her mouth's turn to play. She kissed his tip and ran her tongue down its length, delighted by his hitched breath.

Before he was beyond the point of no return, the copy-nin pulled her back up and grasped the clasp of her bra. With one twist it was sliding down her arms, revealing the young medic's breasts to his hungry mouth. He hummed his satisfaction into her skin as her breath came in short gasps.

A grim thought passed through his mind.

"Shit." He grimaced and pulled up a bit, watching her eyes snap open.

"What's wrong?"

"Protection?" he grumbled. He hadn't been expecting _this _to happen today. Maybe a kiss. Definitely a shocked look. Not this.

She laughed and brought him back into a kiss.

"Baka. It's called the pill. All jonin kunouichis are advised to take it." She brushed her hand down his side with a smirk, erasing his shocked expression as it moved further. A groan left his lips as her palm brushed weightlessly over his hardened member.

Now he was gone. Gently bracing her body, he leaned her back onto his dark sheets, coming down on top of her with urgent grace. He rubbed his desire on the patch of wetness slowly growing on the other side of her panties. With one hand he held himself above her, while the other slipped into the dark crevice between her legs. She arched against him, unsuccessfully restraining a cry of pleasure. With his finger he gently rubbed against her nub, sending ripples of sensations through her body. He had to have her. Now.

The hand left her core and removed her black underwear, then went to rest beside her head.

"Sure?" he panted. She nodded and hooked her arms around his lower back.

"I'm yours."

The breathy reply was all he needed. Locking his lips with hers, he entered slowly, feeling her arch her back at the sensation. She wasn't a virgin, he had seen the aftermath of a drunken one night stand with the former genin, although he couldn't be sure who had taken his Sakura. However, she wasn't a veteran either. Tight walls slowly gave way to his intruding length, and he gave her a good amount of time before she gave him the go ahead. He complied at once, pulling out and reentering her as she arched and thrust her hips to match his timing. His mouth moved to various targets, kissing her neck, then moving to her mouth or earlobe, while her fingers dug into the flesh on his back. As he felt her urgency build, his pace increased, building until it was a hectic rhythm that had both of them breathing more heavily than they thought plausible. At last, he felt her breath hitch a final time, back arching to an incredible angle as he thrust into her. 

"Nhn, Kashi!" She gasped as he felt her climax. The tightening was too much for his body to take, and he felt himself release into her.

With the release came the reminder of their intense spar. He looked at the clock. Seven thirty. They could rest now and wake up early for something to eat, and, if he was lucky, a nice morning treat. He gently rolled them onto their side, pulling out of her and snuggling her against his chest. Her sleepy eyes gazed into his as she smiled.

"The boys are going to kill you."

"Heh. I have enough dirt on the two of them to keep them nice about it." He smiled down at her, contented, and kissed her forehead. She smiled and curled into his chest.

Heaving a sigh, he pulled the covers over their frames, settling down for a good night's sleep.

Only to be jolted awake by a sharp crash at his door.

"Kakashi-sempai! Kakashi-sempai! Are you in he-"

A panicked looking ANBU crashed through his bedroom door, holding Kakashi's tattered flak jacket. He stopped short when his eyes reached the bed.

"I-I-we-we-ah- We f-found y-your j-jacket in the w-woods- i-it looked like th-there had been a fight…"

Kakashi bared his teeth as Sakura shrank into the covers.

"Tenzo. Get. Out. Now." he snarled as the ANBU backed up in fear.

"S-s-sor-"

"OUT!"

"Yes, sir!" he yelped as he ran out of the room, closing the door behind him and dropping the flak jacket on the floor.

It took a while for Kakashi to calm down before he looked down at Sakura, whom he had gripped protectively at the sudden intrusion. He smirked proudly at her, capturing her lips with a hungry "mine!" before he settled into his bed once again. With that, the two fell asleep, only somewhat aware of the frantic search turned shocked gossip-fest below the apartment.

* * *

I hope you liked it. I was trying to figure out what happened to the flak jacket while I was writing this up, and the only logical ending was this one. By the way, for those of you who don't know, Tenzo is Yamato's real name. He's a character after the time skip. 

Please click the little button down there and review!


End file.
